Lost Temple
Complete this maze to get the Mage Gumball. Hidden Gumball To get the Predator gumball *Find the Alien Helmet in a lower floor level (you may have to restart if you get the Predator Gene from Strange Remains). *After 50F the Predator Gumball will appear on a random floor. Look carefully as he will appear a bit ghastly if you aren't wearing the helmet. *Wear the Helmet and pay him to recruit. *For 20 fragments, Encounter him like normal while wearing helmet. Helmet may be acquired from predator corpse or from using Predator as main gumball. Does not require payment. Enemies Boss Skills: *'Statue's Fury: '''Cast once every 3 rounds (Summon Rock Golem when Anger is full. Otherwise, cause 300% damage to Gumball) *'Demonized Armor: Physical Resistance +X%, Spell Resistance + Y%. Increase Fury when Suffering Spell Damage Note: fury is generated on PER HIT of spells, not on PER CAST. This means for spells like meteor shower EACH hit will generate fury. Some other things will also generate fury like the automatic arrow shot from Great Elf King or active skills like Batto-Jutsu. Special Occurrences Elemental Altars Altars appear close to the entry point on every non-special floor. You can insert 3 crystals to get an effect. The first 2 inserted crystals will also damage a random enemy. Be aware however that if the random target enemy is an elemental matching the crystal inserted, it will be immune to that damage. Altar Results Table Legend: Fire=RED='''R Earth=ORANGE='O' Water=BLUE='B' Air=GREEN='G' *As shown above, it is possible to get a full Apprentice Suit and a full Knight's Suit using the altar. Workshop Generated by the Altar, this building lets you can upgrade equipment. Each workshop lets you upgrade one item of your choice from any of the Melee or Magic Suits (Knight's Suit, Apprentice Suit...). The upgrade costs some EP based on the rank of the upgraded item. The result is the corresponding item from the next suit higher up the chain. Fountain of Fortune Generated by the altar, this building lets you spend 100 EP to upgrade a random attribute Other Encounters Elemental Caves Unique Elemental Altar Tip: Don't miss it as these altars are necessary for what are probably the most annoying DP quests of this Maze. Statue of Aioria (looks like grim reaper) *Shadowy outline, look carefully *Must wear Alien Helmet to interact *(1st attempt) Teleports to a floor with 25 gems and crafting materials (300 soul, 100 arcane, 30 holy crystals). *Floor 51+ (Found on floor 52 and 63) Corpses Note: Predator's Remains seems bound to appear on floor 29 if you haven't found them earlier. Out-of-Maze Loot Get these items in the maze and use them outside: *Dragon's Rib (boss loot) *Elf's Dust, Evil Pumpkin *Gumball Pot as boss loot *Star Mint (high chance), Fairy Spring, Blue Crystal Gel *Fragments for Cloak of Holy Rune Master, Amulet of Light Arbiter, Armor of Light Bishop * And all the usual (Fruit of World Tree, main and hidden Gumball fragments, coins, whatever you can get with your Compass, whatever you can get from your gumballs exclusive skills, Rare Enemies and Divine Dragon Wishes ...) For raid results, see Bandit's Raid#Result Table Title specific loots For items available here through the God of Thieves title, see here. Tips * Damage from crystals used at the altar is based on power stat * Soul Reaper's Talent will not work since Elementals are not alive enemies. * The Fountain is also considered a "Building" for purposes of the DP quest * It is possible to obtain high level armor by summoning low level armor and the workshop. (I obtained a full suit of Oracle armor at floor 28) Quests/DP External Links *Video Walkthrough (Abyss) *Video Walkthrough (new)(Canas) *Video Walkthrough (speedrun) (Aoluwei) Category:Mazes